1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle lighting system and more specifically to a lighting system especially adapted for use with trucks or trailers which will assist a driver in observing conditions at the rear of the vehicle at night when backing, turning corners and the like by illuminating the rear wheels and areas adjacent the rear wheels of the vehicle. The lighting system includes a light unit capable of different modes of operation which is mounted under a vehicle body forwardly and/or rearwardly of the rear wheels with the light unit being constructed in such a manner to direct a light beam downwardly and outwardly in relation to the vehicle body and wheels to illuminate ground surface areas and obstacles that may exist up to a certain height to enable a driver to more safely operate a vehicle at night and avoid the possibility of the light shining into the eyes of other vehicle operators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicles have been provided with various types of lights to enable safer operation at night including lights which project forwardly of the vehicle and backup lights which illuminate areas to the rear of a vehicle. Running lights are provided on load carrying bodies of truck or trailer type vehicles to enable approaching drivers to more easily see a vehicle. Efforts have been made to provide auxiliary lights which are actuated in response to steering control of a vehicle. My prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,497 discloses a lighting system in which additional lights are energized when the existing running lights and brake lights are energized. The following U.S. patents are also relevant to this field of endeavor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,646 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,453 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,675 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,742 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,052 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,928
The above patents do not disclose the specific structure of the above invention including the association of the light unit with respect to the vehicle body and rear wheels to project a light beam downwardly and outwardly in relation to the rear wheels to illuminate the rear wheels and an area adjacent the rear wheels of the vehicle to enable a vehicle operator to operate the vehicle more safely at night.